[unreadable] The renovation project is part of a long-range plan to expand rhesus macaque (Macaca mulatta) production at the ONPRC. The specific aim of this application is to alter and renovate the 30-year-old facilities associated with six one-acre corrals that hold SPF Indian rhesus macaque breeding colonies. The continued use of the corrals for rhesus macaque production is driven by the following: 1) the growth in research projects and the numbers of NHPs assigned to projects requires a substantial increase in the number of available NHPs; 2) the ONPRC is a national resource and must provide accessibility to investigators outside of the Center; 3) the long-range plan calls for the doubling of SPF breeding program to create a self-sustaining supply of NHPs; 4) the reserve capacity for animal housing must be expanded for proper animal management; and 5) the corrals are a cost effective method for breeding and raising animals into adulthood in a complex and environmentally rich social structure. Animals in the corrals are used as juveniles (research programs in AIDS, infectious diseases, developmental neurobiology), adults (research programs in immunology, neuroscience and reproduction) and retired breeders (research programs in aging). The renovation of the corral facilities will make them suitable for long-term use and includes the following: 1) convert the storage area between corrals four and five into a sheltered feeding area for corral five; 2) convert the existing corral five feeding area into an area for safe handling of animals; 3) upgrade the infrastructure (electric service, domestic water, sanitary sewer) for all rhesus corral facilities; 4) replace the deteriorated roofs on all feeding and holding areas; 5) replace damaged and worn metal panels on all structures; 6) repair and reseal concrete in all feeding and holding areas; 7) install additional radiant heaters and lights in all feeding and holding areas; 8) install a water pressure booster pump for wash down systems; 9) add perching to all feeding areas; and 10) replace deteriorating animal enrichment equipment in all corrals. This application will provide funds for the renovation of facilities associated with six one-acre corrals. The renovation is necessary for continued use of the corrals to expand rhesus macaque production and to comply with United States Department of Agriculture (USDA) policies and provisions of the Animal Welfare Act (AWA). [unreadable] [unreadable]